Crash Bash 2
by jojoker boy
Summary: Uka Uka discovers Tomb Temple and he reads a sign. This sign made 5 masks come in to see what happened and Uka Uka declares another battle with his minions and friends. And soon every mask in the group wanted to play the battle. It is Crash Bash 2, as Fake Crash says it. Who will win the battle of Crash Bash 2?
1. The pre battles

**OHHHHHH YYYEEEESSSSSS! I'MMMMM BBABAAACCCCCKKK! Yes, I'm back with more Crash Bandicoot. Now, why the hell it took a long time to update on this category? Well, I was really busy so yeah. Right now, everything is on, even the future fics except this fic. CRASH BASH 2! Okay, now, I played Crash Bash but I really play all of the minigames. If I had Crash Bash, I would beat the game 100% but I do not have the game. But however, I did see some Let's Plays including Crash Bash and now saw the warp room 5 minigames because that is where I didn't reach to due to my game being lost after so I hope I have the game.**

**Now, what is this fanfic about? Well, the sequel of Crash Bash so yay! Now, previously, I had a fanfic named Crash Bandicoot 8: Vengeance but I deleted it due to the Fanfic Issues where I had to find a way to make my life easier. Another reason why I deleted the fanfic is that making the fanfic was quite hard and I sometimes hate to do long platforming fanfics but it might happen later on so you got to PM if you want that Crash Bandicoot 8 fanfic again.**

**Now, there is a lot of things to cover about this fanfic. There will be a lot of new things but I encourage you to read the fanfic so let's start and I will meet you in the bottom. Oh, by the way, I am going to update to say that whatever I write doesn't belong to me but the only thing that belongs to me are the OCs and sometimes the locations. Let's start now.**

June 2013

In space, there is a temple floating with a pyramid. Then there was a sign that says 'Tomb Temple'. Inside the pyramid, Uka Uka was discovering the pyramid, especially since it was built 2 months ago. Then he read some hieroglyphs that explained something to the evil mask. He kept reading the hieroglyphs and then he started laughing that was heard around the universe.

In Earth, the bandicoot family was just hanging around. Crash Bandicoot is right now sleeping, Coco is typing on her computer, Crunch is lifting weights, Pura is chasing Polar and Fake Crash is sleeping also. As soon the bandicoots can hear the evil laugh, Aku Aku came in the scared party.

Aku Aku: 'Oh no, I think my evil brother is up to something, let me see his evil thoughts this time.'

And that is when Aku Aku transported to Tomb Temple. When Aku Aku arrived to the outside of Tomb Temple, Uka Uka was ready to meet him.

Aku Aku: Uka Uka, what are you up to this time?'

Uka Uka: 'Nothing but this temple had some sort of sign, it said the Ancients could let us have another battle. And this time, with us fighting only.'

Aku Aku: 'What? The Ancients could have not done that, they don't know what they are doing.'

Uka Uka: 'Oh yes they know what they are doing.'

After that happened, then the speakers spoke.

Ancients: 'Uka Uka, we don't know what we are doing so we changed our mind but if you want to battle it out, you got to do it with your teams.'

Aku Aku: 'Thank you Ancients. You see?'

Just after that happened, 4 masks appeared. 1 mask was the Velo mask. The other mask was Py Ro. The other 2 were unknown to everyone except Uka Uka and Aku Aku.

Py Ro: 'Okay, I heard an evil laugh from Uka Uka. What is going on?'

Velo Mask: 'We all want to know what is going on!' (The name of this mask is Aku Toku which means vice in Japanese.)

Uka Uka: 'Me and Aku Aku are going for a battle with the teams we have.'

Py Ro: 'Oh, can all of us join?'

Aku Aku: 'Okay sure but there is no teaming with others, it is a free for all battle between the teams.'

Mask #1: 'Very well.'

Mask#1' skin color was purple. His eye color was red. His shape was a rectangle unlike Aku Aku who is shaped like a trapezoid. In the middle of the mask's body, there was a clock in the middle. (His name is Cloc- Ko)

The other mask's skin color was turquoise. His eye color was white. His shape was a circle. It had 6 feathers on top of the head like Aku Aku but they were the same color which was red. The feathers were wet so it was sticking in the mask's hair like long wet hair. In his body, there was a lettering saying 'Mutants!' (His name is Mon-Suta which means monster in japanese.)

Uka Uka: Cloc-Ko, New-Skool, Py Ro, Aku Toku, do you even have a team?'

Py Ro: 'Everyone, bring your representatives!'

Soon, the representatives came. Aku Aku has Crash (Naughty Dog Era). Uka Uka has Cortex. Aku Toku has Velo. Cloc-Ko has Crash (Radical Entertainment Era). Mon Suta has Spike (you know, the titan with the spikes. Mon Suta is representing the mutants from Titans and Mind Over Mutant). Py Ro has some human throwing a fireball in his hand. (His name is Inferno)

Py Ro: 'You guys don't know him but he is in my team now with his friends.'

Aku Aku: 'Okay, here is what is happening everyone. We are battling it out with teams. Remember in 2000, that battle between good vs evil and we won? Well, there is rematch for good vs evil but with additions, it is good vs evil vs new generation vs new species vs mutants vs elements of the Earth.'

Crash (Naughty Dog) : Well this is awkward. Anyways, what are the teams and what are the games?'

Aku Aku: 'The games are Crate Crush, Polar Push, Ballistix, Pogo Pandemonium, Tank Wars, Crash Dash, Medieval Mayhem, Guessing Game, Story Writing, Atlas sphere race , Shuffleboard, Target Shoot, Air Drop, Weightlifting, Showoff, and Sportdanium.'

Cortex: 'Great, what are the teams.'

Aku Aku: My team will be Crash, Coco, Crunch, Polar, Pura, Penta Penguin, Ebenezer Von Clutch and Pasadena O Possum.'

Uka Uka: 'How the hell are Polar and Pura are in your team?'

Aku Aku: 'They can stand on their two feet so stop yapping!'

Py Ro: 'OHHH, YOU GOT OWNED!'

Uka Uka: 'Shut up. My team will be Cortex, N Brio, N Gin, N Tropy, N Trance, Dingodile, Tiny Tiger and Pinstripe.'

Aku Toku: 'My team will be Velo, Zam, Zem, Oxide, Nash, Norm, Geary and Krunk.'

Mon Suta: 'My team is Spike, Grimly, Snipe, Stench, Scorporilla, Ratcicle, Magmadon and Sludge.'

New Skool: 'My team will be Crash, Coco, Crunch, Carbon Crash, Nina, N Gin, Cortex and Tiny.'

Py Ro: 'My team is Inferno, Bedrock, Rain, Wind, Voltage, Jewel, Capacity and Timber.'

Aku Aku: 'Very well, let the games begin.'

All the masks summoned magic to get the teams as Aku Aku and Uka Uka explained who the masks and the people are and the games.

Aku Aku: 'I forgot to tell everyone one of you something, everyone pair up with one partner so the games can be fair enough.'

Everyone soon ran to their partners like children picking partners.( Here are the partners but still whoever is the character still serves to the same mask:

Aku Aku: Crash and Crunch, Coco and Pasadena, Polar and Pura, Penta and Von Clutch

Uka Uka: Cortex and N Gin, N Brio and N Tropy, N Trance and Pinstripe, Dingodile and Tiny.

Aku Toku: Velo and Oxide, Zam and Zem, Nash and Krunk, Norm and Geary.

Mon Suta: Spike and Snipe, Grimly and Scorporilla, Stench and Sludge, Ratcicle and Magmadon.

New Skool: Crash and Carbon Crash, Coco and Crunch, Cortex and Nina, N Gin and Tiny.

Py Ro: Inferno and Bedrock, Rain and Wind, Voltage and Capacity, Jewel and Timber.)

All masks: 'Let the games begin.'

Just out of nowhere, Fake Crash comes in and says something.

Fake Crash: 'Hey, I will be the rule explainer and the announcer and the commentator for the people who are watching at home!'

Crash( Naughty Dog): How did you come here?'

Fake Crash: 'Well, since you teleported, we are like the same people, same blood type so we transport at the same time and I also got a cameraman. Come here cameraman.'

Then a Lab Assistant with a TV Camera comes in.

Uka Uka: 'You know, also some people are reading this?'

Fake Crash: 'And listening this on the radio. So we provide everything, this will have a DVD which includes the original battle since it was recorded by this guy here. It will be on TV, reading sites, newspaper, radio and video games.'

Py Ro: 'Okay okay, let the games begin. First game, the first Crate Crush game. Let's move it.'

And everyone disappeared in thin air.

**That's it for chapter 1. Now what's weird is Cloc Ko's team because he didn't explain how he arrived here but there is a planet (in my world) called Generational so it explains that he is from the future or the past but he is from the future so yeah. Another thing that's weird is Fake Crash being rule explainer and all. He does have the same blood type as Crash but this fanfic needed some excitement so I included on this. Okay, so as I said, I love this fic so much that this will be uploaded a week or less so this will be fun. Okay, read, review, follow, favorite, add to community or something so yeah. Bye now, see you next chapter.**


	2. Psychotic Bash (Part 1)

**Yep, the big guns is back with more Crash Bash 2! I am uploading maybe everyday if I don't have so much homework. Now, I love this fic so much that I decided to keep uploading. In the bold author's note in the first paragraph, it says everything is on. That was a mistake, I was meant to say 'Everyone is on hiatus!' So yeah, the first Crate Crush game. Now to win the match, you got to win until a team wins the final. This is going to be a long chapter. Now, for the OCs, I might draw them and post them in Deviantart, I have the same name so I don't know if the drawings of them are made, just wait. Alright, moving on! By the way, this chapter is rated T due to imagination blood but not for real!**

Ripper Roo Waterfall.

The battling teams arrived there as they saw Ripper Roo sleeping in his chair. The area has a few crates and few Nitros.

Crash (Naughty Dog): 'We got to be quiet.'

Fake Crash then starts his talking in the speakers.

Fake Crash: 'Hey, this guy can't hear you, he has earwax. I'm not kidding. By mistake, Ripper Roo's ears went in my finger and it felt like earplugs and earwax rolled together. Anyways, masks, choose a team to be in the first Crate Crush battle.'

Aku Aku then went to the good group and started talking.

Aku Aku: 'Okay, Crash and Crunch, how about you guys battle it out?'

Crunch (Traveller's Tales): I would love to give a little piece of my mind to these replacers!'

Crash: 'Let's get 'em, bro!'

Meanwhile, New Skool went to the group and he chose the group.

New Skool: 'Alright, Crash and Carbon Crash, go and fight these so called replacers!'

Crash (Radical Entertainment): 'Let's get them, best friend!'

Py Ro then went over to his team.

Py Ro: 'Elements of the Earth, we can do this. Inferno, Bedrock, you guys can beat them so go out there.'

Inferno and Bedrock walked to the land.

Mon Suta walked over and spoke to his team.

Mon Suta: 'Okay, it is time for domination. Spike and Snipe, you guys need to beat those people so our team can win.'

Aku Toku went over to the team of planets and told them who would go.

Aku Toku: 'Now, I think want to know why I invited you all. Because this is like a planetary team and all of us are from different now, we can beat them. Velo, Oxide, it is time for you to battle. Get them!'

The last mask, Uka Uka went to his team and spoke.

Uka Uka: 'Evil needs to prevail. Evil has to win this battle. Last time, we lost to Aku Aku. But this time, Aku Aku will not win. We have to work with others as they will fail as we will win. Cortex, N Gin, make your team proud!'

Cortex: 'What happens if the bandicoot wins?'

Uka Uka then summoned spanking magic on Cortex so Cortex can learn that evil can win. Everyone was looking at each other, eye to eye.

Fake Crash: 'Alright, this is it. Right now every other team is on the bleachers watching this battle. Alright, let me explain the rules for everyone. Each battle will be 1:30 minute long. To win a game, you got to eliminate the opponents by decreasing their health by throwing crates at them. You can attack opponents by also using your attack. Use the normal crates to throw anytime you want, but when you use the TNT, you have 3 seconds to throw it. Now, never touch the Nitros. To increase health, collect wumpa fruit. The weapons used here are weight, lightning, missiles and boxing glove. Avoid weights or you can get crushed. Take away lightning bolts so you can shock your opponents. Use the missiles to activate kill mode. Use the boxing glove to decrease half of your opponent's health. To wake up Ripper Roo, throw a crate at him and he will start releasing Nitros and TNTS in the ground so don't do that. Okay, ready, set, GO!'

Cortex activated his ray gun, N Gin fired his rocket, Crunch activated his right forearm mechanic, Inferno got his fireballs ready, Bedrock turned into a rock ball, Spike prepared his spikes and Snipe got ready for his shots. Crash (Radical Entertainment/RE)) and Carbon Crash got ready to fend off their opponents. But the odds were uneven as everyone ganged up on Crash (RE) and Carbon Crash.

Cortex, Crash (Naughty Dog/ND), Velo (who by the way is the real one, not the mechanical one), Spike and Inferno worked on Crash (RE) while N Gin, Crunch, Oxide, Snipe and Bedrock worked on Carbon Crash.

Cortex fired his ray gun at Crash (RE) like a maniac in Twinsanity. Crash (ND) grabbed a crate and threw it at Crash (RE). Velo used his fighting skills to fight Crash (RE) but the fake bandicoot blocked every skill and grabbed Velo and was about to destroy him. But, Oxide saw Velo so he tackled Crash (RE) to save his best friend. Velo was freed from the grasp by Crash (RE) but Oxide wasn't done with Crash (RE). Oxide started punching the fake bandicoot really hard to protect his small friend from any harm. The people who were targeting Crash (RE) were watching in astonishment over what Oxide is doing for the little buddy.

Oxide then grabbed a Nitro, he literally grabbed a Nitro and threw it at Crash (RE) while Crash (RE) died (as in he turned into a angel) after the Nitro throw.

CRASH (RE) ELIMINATED!

Oxide is still mad at Crash (RE). There are only 11 people left. Crash (ND) worked on Spike. Crunch worked on Bedrock, Cortex worked on Snipe, N Gin worked on Inferno while the duo of Velo and Oxide fought off Carbon Crash.

Cortex used his ray gun to fight off Snipe but Snipe keeps countering by hitting his shots to every Cortex shot.

Cortex: 'Fine, you want to play that game? Here we go!'

Cortex then triggered a button in his ray gun and shot his ray gun. It was like a sprayer shot. Snipe countered by doing one of his own sprayers.

_(The following battle may have some violence and some reference into Harry Potter battles with Voldemort in The Goblet of Fire and Deathly Hallow Part 2. The italic (This font) and jojoker boy may want you to listen to Crash Bandicoot music, most probably your favorite ones but to my opinion, hear some Dr Neo Cortex battle songs because mostly a lot of them are really nice, but I actually like the Dr Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot 1 Japanese. So, put your headphones on and headbang to your music while you read this battle)_

Cortex and Snipe are battling it out with one of these Harry Potter/Voldemort fights, most likely from the 4th one. Snipe is gaining control over Cortex as his sprayer shot is beginning to near Cortex. Cortex then stomped his foot in anger and started to walk over to Snipe as the sprayer of Snipe is beginning to near him instead of Cortex. But then, Crunch, Crash and N Gin decided to stop their battle due to Bedrock, Spike and Inferno are down in the ground healing their pain. Crunch, Crash and N Gin then decided to attack Snipe to lose his powers.

N Gin kicked Snipe in the body but nothing happened, Snipe just ignored it. Crunch punched Snipe's head but nothing happened. Crash then kicked the back of Snipe's right knee as Snipe staggered as he lost a bit of power. But then, Cortex had an imagination.

_(Cortex's imagination)_

_What happens if I actually lost this ray gun battle?_

_Cortex lost the ray gun battle as the sprayer affected his whole life. Cortex flew as he hit the ground hard. After a few seconds, weakened, can't get up, lost grip in my ray gun. As I got up, Spike used his special to kill me to death, the spikes going through my body._

_Blood started to drip out of my body. I felt gory. I felt my blood. I felt the pain. I felt everything. I knelt down in one knee, holding my heart. I knelt down in two knees now and as in out of breathe. Then, I smacked down the ground hard like I had a heart attack. Blood dropping out of my body to the floor. It is true. I died._

_But then, I saw everyone looking at me and Snipe. Mostly me. Crash came running to me._

_Crash: 'Cortex, no, it's impossible!'_

_Cortex: 'I know!'_

_Just after I said that, Crash had tears coming down. _

_Cortex: 'It is time. Thanks for everything you made me went through.'_

_Crash: 'I can't believe it!'_

_Cortex: 'Take care of everyone. Bye Crash!'_

_Then I flashed out but the dream went on, Crash stood up looking at me but then at himself. Fury going through his body, Crash then started to transform. After a few seconds transformation, there was the transformed Crash. Pitch black skin. More stronger than original. More angrier of course. Sharp nails now, his pants at the bottom is ripped. Red eyes. Higher Mohawk. Sharp teeth like shark teeth._

_Super Evil Crash then turned to Snipe as he looked at him and Spike. SEC (Super Evil Crash) then roared and sprinted at Snipe. He tackled him down to the ground and gave a few punches that were hard to his arms and his head as blood started dropping out of Snipe's head._

_Spike then attacked SEC but SEC didn't even blink. But after a few seconds, SEC got up and turned around to Spike. Spike then started to be sorry for what he did and he begged Crash to stop. But SEC tackled Spike down and gave multiple punches to Spike's whole body. Spike is really weakened by now. SEC then scratched Spike in the torso as blood came out. Then SEC started the hard bloody punches to Spike's head. Spike suffered as he then stopped because N Gin stopped him attacking Spike. Almost everyone sided with SEC except for the mutant team who were helping up Spike and Snipe._

_N Gin: 'I'm sorry for all this, it's my fault.'_

_But then, Uka Uka came out of nowhere._

_Uka Uka: 'No, it's my fault. I told you and Cortex that evil needs to prevail. Cortex just wanted me to be proud but now, I take all the blame for all of this.'_

_Everyone was in shock, Uka Uka was a jerk to Cortex but now, everyone saw his good side. SEC then transformed back to his original form._

_Crash: 'Uka Uka, it is not your fault at all the costs, it's those jerks fault. There is no need for you to be blamed.'_

_Uka Uka: 'Thanks Crash.'_

_END OF IMAGINATION_

Cortex snapped out of his dream and focused on his battle. Snipe was still losing but the sprayer is so close to him. Cortex then fired an extra shot to end the battle. Snipe lost the battle. Then he turned to that angel ball.

SNIPE ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Snipe's eliminated! Snipe's eliminated! What a magical battle! The Harry Potter Video Game Styled Battle! Now there is only 10 people left. Who is going to be eliminated next?'

Velo and Oxide, meanwhile, were hurting Carbon Crash. Oxide then threw a Nitro to destroy Carbon Crash. Then Carbon Crash turned into that angel ball.

CARBON CRASH ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'A fast elimination! Well, the team of New Skool is eliminated.'

Crash then worked on Inferno. Crunch worked on Bedrock again, Spike worked on Velo and Oxide, and N Gin and Cortex watched.

Crunch and Bedrock traded punches to each other. Bedrock missed once as Crunch got the advantage of the punches. After the last punch, Bedrock went flying to Ripper Roo as Ripper Roo woke up.

Fake Crash: 'And the first wake up call for Ripper Roo! How much damage can he cause?'

Ripper Roo started laying Nitros on the ground. After he laid 5 Nitros on the ground, he went back to his chair to sleep.

Crunch and Bedrock still traded their punches as this time, Bedrock got the advantage. After the last punch, Bedrock was going to push Crunch on the Nitro in the ground. But, Crunch grabbed Bedrock's arm as he pushed him as he and Bedrock were affected by the Nitro as they both turned to angels.

CRUNCH ELIMINATED!

BEDROCK ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'What a double elimination! Now, Crash, Cortex, N Gin, Inferno, Spike, Velo and Oxide are left in this battle. Who is going to win the first Crate Crush?'

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Okay that's it for chapter 2. Now, I loved this chapter because of Cortex's imagination. It went really deep to me so yeah. Okay, let me see if I can hit 2200 words on this chapter. Okay, so I would love to thank eternal1990 for the review, appreciated and laughed at it. Okay, so read, review, do whatever and I will see you.**


	3. Psychotic Bash(Part 2)

**Okay, here is the third chapter of Crash Bash 2. Now, I have a few announcements (like always). The first order, I would like to thank eternal1990 for giving me the reviews. Now, I would appreciate it if I got a new reviewer and one follow or favorite. But anyways, second order, once I finish this chapter, I will alternate with Ghostbusters and this and once these fanfics reach 5 chapters, there will be another hiatus due to new fanfics and current fanfics I need to work on. Third thing, I still need to draw the OCs but I'm quite busy so I do not know what will happen (especially since I drew the cover photo.) And the last thing before we move on, I will start to advertise fanfics starting this chapter so popularity can be increased in others fanfics. For example, read the author's note in the bottom to see which fanfics are advertised this fanfic. Okay, enough chit chat, let's continue this battle of Psychotic Bash.**

All of these people stared down at each other. No one blinked. No one moved except moving eyeballs.

Fake Crash: 'Well, are we going to have a fight? By the way, the battle will be infinite amount of time from now on.'

But the 7 men ignored Fake Crash. Cortex broke the movement and shot his ray gun at Ripper Roo. Ripper Roo woke up and started to lay chaos all around. TNTs and Nitros laid. But Ripper Roo also laid a weird box, he laid a purple box.

No one moved as Ripper Roo slept. Crash then jumped on a TNT as it started a countdown. Once it bombed, everyone jumped to avoid the destruction laid all around. Once the Nitros and TNTs were destroyed, Fake Crash spoke in the speakers.

Fake Crash: 'Hey guys, let's put some music!

Spike: 'Give me your best!'

Fake Crash put a CD on a boom box as it played the first song.

'[Remix} MarkiplierGAME REMIX (Extended Edition)' played the speakers.

The competitors in the arena had reactions. Crash was in shock, Cortex expression was like he found the last two Crash games, N Gin laughed that this song is played, Inferno put a thumbs up, Spike was getting bored, Velo and Oxide put their dancing costumes and started dancing.

Spike: 'Are you kidding me? This is the worst song ever!' (markiplier's outro song is cool but to Spike, he thinks it's boring but it's the storyline.'

Everyone gasped.

Crash: 'How dare you say that to the best song ever! Guys, get him.'

Cortex: 'SPARTA!'

N Gin: 'CHARGE!'

Everyone charged at Spike and attacked him. Once Spike was down and weakened, everyone fought each other. N Gin fought Oxide, Crash fought Inferno and Cortex and Velo, they were still dancing to the music.

Crash fought Inferno in the toughest battle yet. Trading blows to each other. Crash got the advantage after 2 minutes as he started giving kicks to the legs of Inferno. Crash ran up to Inferno to give him a drop kick but Inferno ducked and he gave a punch to Crash. Inferno then had a fireball in his hand as he was about to throw it at Crash. But, as Inferno was about to throw it, Inferno was shot in the head by a green plasma ball. It was Cortex.

Crash: 'Thanks Cortex. But why?'

Cortex: 'I'll tell you later.'

Crash became confused but still focused on Inferno as jumped into a purple box. A boxing glove was inside the box. Crash grabbed the glove and punched Inferno with it. But, Inferno dodged and gave a kick to Crash's face. Both laid in the ground to heal.

Velo is still dancing while markiplier outro song repeats. Cortex was helping N Gin to fend off Spike while Crash, Inferno and Oxide are healing. The two scientists were overpowered by Spike as he gave a punch to the ground as it gave a force as Cortex and N Gin fell to the ground hard.

It was now Spike and Velo. Velo backed away from the mutant as he neared him. Hr grabbed him and threw over to a Nitro. Velo then turned into an angel ball

VELO ELIMINATED!

Spike then grabbed N Gin as he gave him 2 hard punches. Then after, Spike laughed hysterically. He laid N Gin in the ground and threw a TNT at N Gin. N Gin turned to an angel ball.

N GIN ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Markiplier is awesome! Now, let's get another song.'

'Know Your Enemy' by Green Day played.

Spike and Inferno listened to the music as they faced each other. They started trading blows. Inferno got the advantage over the trade as he kept giving more punches to the mutant spike. Spike then reversed his punch as he punched back right in the face of Inferno.

It was quite a hard punch. Spike then looked at the camera and spoke.

Spike: 'OUR TEAM WILL WIN!'

As he turned around, Inferno superkicked him in the chin.

Inferno: 'Think twice before you say something.'

Inferno turned to see Oxide. Oxide battled it out with Inferno. Inferno got the upper hand as Inferno injured Oxide's legs. Oxide tried to fight with Inferno but was overpowered by the injured legs. Inferno then put Oxide to his knees. Then Inferno started a TNT countdown. Once the countdown reached to one, Inferno kicked Oxide's side of the head as Oxide tilted to where the TNT was. When it exploded, Oxide went flying. Then he turned to an angel ball.

OXIDE ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Well, that's a good bye for Aku Toku's team. Only Inferno, Spike, Crash and Cortex. Who will win?'

The four men stared at each other while the music still played. Targets were made. Inferno and Crash went after each other while Cortex and Spike went after each other.

Fake Crash: 'This will be chaos. How will things end?'

Inferno focused on Crash's arms as he twisted his arms. Crash cried in pain as Inferno injures his arms. But Crash kicked Inferno everywhere in the body to weaken the fire elemental. Inferno tried to take a breath but Crash went into fists of fury on Inferno as Inferno tried to heal his head.

Crash then stomped on Inferno to keep him down. Then Crash had an idea. He surrounded Inferno with TNTs. Soon, he began to build some sort of roof like shape. Once the roof was taller than Inferno's head, Crash grabbed a TNT.

Fake Crash: 'Oh man, I would not want to be Inferno right now. He is in a serious situation that might eliminate the team.'

Crash threw the TNT at the roof shape as everything exploded except the competitors. Inferno was down like he was dead. Then he was turned to an angel ball.

INFERNO ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'I do not know how this will end out to be, but now it's Crash, Cortex and Spike. Can Crash and Cortex work together to eliminate this monster?'

Crash turned but to only to receive a bad end from Spike as he clotheslined him hard. Spike then turned to Cortex as he grabbed his lab coat. Spike was about to punch him hard in the head but Crash saved Cortex by targeting Spike's leg by kicking the back of the knee. Spike released Cortex as he bent down and Crash kicked his head.

Fake Crash: 'You know, there could be any unlikely alliances and what Crash did to Spike was like an alliance with Cortex. And Cortex did the same thing, but to Crash. It is like the creator creation alliance.'

Crash was laying in the ground breathing hard, Spike held his leg in pain while Cortex was coughing. The first guy to get up was Spike as he still saw Cortex coughing. Spike had that evil smirk that to finish it off. But Cortex was faking the coughs the whole time as he blasted a plasma shot at Spike's face as Spike is blinded. Crash got up and spun attacked Spike. Spike fell over a Nitro as it blasted him. Then he turned to an angel ball.

SPIKE ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Wow, the team of Crash and Cortex works. They finished off the big mutant Spike. They helped each other. But now, it was one on one between those two. Who will win Psychotic Bash?'

Cortex: 'I'm sorry for what I will do to you.'

Crash: 'Same here.'

Cortex blasted a plasma shot at Crash but Crash spun it to reflect it right at Cortex but Cortex dodged the attack. Cortex ran up to Crash as he kicked him in the shins. Cortex then used his ray gun to be a magnet as it grabbed the TNT. Then he threw it at Crash but Crash reversed as he spun it as it didn't hurt him that much but tiny amount.

Crash ran to Cortex with a TNT as he threw at Cortex but Cortex dodged the TNT but was distracted as Crash gave him a few punches to the head. Crash then stopped the punches as he grabbed the TNT.

Crash: 'See you in the next battle arena.'

Crash threw the TNT at Cortex as Cortex was blasted by TNT in the face. Then he turned to an angel ball.

CORTEX ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Winner is Crash and Crunch. Point for Aku Aku. A grueling battle between each team and we will never know how bad this will turn out in the next Crate Crush arena. But, the next battle arena will be a Ballistix. But now, it will be a good night for everyone of you watching or listening or reading. Next time, it will be a Ballistix arena. How will things turn out? Good night everybody!'

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

Fake Crash met everyone back at the warp room. The warp room was quite huge, it had a few rooms. It had a room for Crate Crush, Polar Push, Ballistix, Pogo Pandemonium, Tank Wars, Crash Dash, Medival Mayhem, Guessing Game, Story Writing, Atlas Sphere race, Shuffle board, Target Shoot, Air Drop, Weightlifting, Showoff, Sportdanium, Meeting Room, Boss Battles and even a entertainment land. Fake Crash sent a message to everyone saying this:

Fake Crash: 'Masks, please be in the meeting room immediately.'

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

The meeting room was filled with masks and Fake Crash.

Fake Crash: 'Okay, so I have a few things to say. I already told you this thing will be going worldwide and all. Well, this will go in public by 24 hours later which is 5 PM tomorrow. I also need to tell you this. For the rest of the Crate Crush arenas, they are Castle Bash, Temple Bash and Sandy Bash. Ballistix arenas are Space Ball, Doom Ball, Time Ball and Ski Ball. I will reveal the others later on. Anyways, I will also need to have a co host, an interviewer and an announcer. This will be in public so yeah. Ok, you can go back now.'

And the masks disappeared. Meanwhile, Crash was at Entertainment Land playing Air Hockey with Crunch. But Cortex interrupted the game.

Cortex: 'Crash, you ready to tell you why I helped you?'

Crash: 'Yes.'

Cortex: 'Come to my castle.'

Crash: 'Will you do something evil to me?'

Cortex: 'No. Uka Uka, let's go.'

Uka Uka summoned magic to make them go to Cortex's Castle.

**I'm going to end it here now because I'm tired of typing this because it was nearly 2000 words from the beginning until they transported. Anyways, for you guys, I suggest you look at Crash Bandicoot: Highschool by 999buzzer. Also look at Crash Bandicoot 2: Alliance by eternal1990, Crash Begins by Jpbake, Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex by Mutitoon90 and lastly, Crash Bandicoot: N Accuracy by mcp100. Now I want to end this by saying, have a good Easter (for those of you who celebrate Easter) and I will see you later. Bye now.**


	4. (A secret of Crash) Castle Bash Part a

**Yes, I'm back with more Crash Bash 2! Well, the only Crash Bash fanfic sequel I have seen! Anyways, this chapter is half stupid half ok due to the fact that one half of the chapter is non related to Crash Bash but it is storyline based. By the way, thanks eternal1990 for the reviews, means a lot to me. Anyways, let's finish this.**

Cortex Castle

Crash, Cortex, and Uka Uka arrived at Cortex's lab in the castle.

Crash: 'Wow, nothing changed ever since I left.'

Cortex then turned to Crash with a serious look.

Crash: 'Sorry.'

Cortex: 'Ok, sit down in the couch.'

Crash: 'Ok.'

Cortex: 'And Uka Uka, tell my lab assistants to prepare the Check Up System!'

Uka Uka then flew away to tell the lab assistants to prepare the Check Up System. Cortex sat down in a chair and went closer to Crash.

Cortex: 'Ok, what seems to be the problem?'

Crash: 'First, are you pretending or you used to be a doctor? Second, what happened in our Psychotic Bash? Why did you help me? I have never seen you having a soft side but I do so I care about my creator who created life. Ever since we teamed up to take down the Evil Twins, we always felt like frenemies. But now, you saved my life. Why?'

Cortex: 'Okay, so you know when I had that electricity fight with Snipe? Well, I had a dream. And it went like this. If I actually lost control of the electricity, it would affect my life. So when I tried to recover from injuries, Spike used his special to kill me. Blood started to drip. I died after that special. Now you, you came running in to check on me. I actually thanked you for everything you made me go through. Then you transformed to an evil entity and started brutally attacking Spike and Snipe. N Gin and Uka Uka took all the blame because they felt it was their fault but you said it was Spike and Snipe's fault that I got killed. The end.'

Crash started to be expressionless. Then he started to walk around the room. Then he froze.

Crash: 'Cortex, what does this has to do with me and what does this mean?'

Cortex: 'First, it means that I might get killed and you will turn to an evil entity. And second, this has stuff to do with you because I want to check something on you.'

Crash: 'Are you turning me evil?'

Cortex: 'I called for the Check Up System, not the Evolvo Ray or N Trance.'

Crash: 'Good point.'

Uka Uka: 'Cortex, it's ready.'

Cortex: 'Follow me.'

Crash started following Cortex. Then Cortex stopped at the front of the system.

Cortex: 'Lay down.'

Crash: 'Are you sure?'

Cortex: 'Yes.'

Crash then laid down on the chair and he was strapped to the chair. Out of nowhere, a large hemisphere appeared as it covered up Crash and the system while the wires are still out of the hemisphere. Cortex went to his computer and typed in the following:

Species: Bandicoot

Problem: 'Does this good bandicoot have some sort of problem in his body?'

Name: 'Crash Bandicoot.'

Age: '16.'

Cortex then waited until he heard a beep. He checked on the computer as it said:

Computer: 'Okay, so it seems that Crash here has a bit of a source that could affect him but he will not die as this source will be stayed in his body in his entire life. The source was black colored spirit punches, known as evil punches. The source came from spirits from the 1900s. The symptoms are transformation, stronger, evil, coughing, dizziness and weakening after he uses the transformation. And the symptom that is a life breaker is that there is no cure as it stays at his body.'

Cortex closed his laptop as the hemisphere rose from the ground. Crash ran away from the chair as he walked to Cortex.

Crash: 'So?'

Cortex: 'Well, you have a problem called Evil Punches made by evil spirits. It makes you transform, become stronger, more evil, you will cough and you will become dizzy and weakened after using the transformation. And there is no cure to solve it. So you are stuck with evil sources in your body.'

Crash started to be scared. He was shivering.

Crash: 'So, I'm part good and I'm part evil?'

Cortex nodded.

Crash: 'So, is there something to do?'

Cortex: 'Well, all I could say is once you get furious, you can transform into that force.'

Crash: 'Okay, UKA UKA! TRANSPORT US BACK TO ENTERTAINMENT LAND!'

Uka Uka: 'Okay!'

Then Crash, Uka Uka and Cortex transported back to the warp room's entertainment land.

Back at Entertainment Land, Fake Crash went to the front as he whistled loudly so everyone can hear.

Fake Crash: 'QUUUUUIIIIIEEEEEETTTTTT! Anyways, the second Crate Crush arena battle will immediately begin so masks, choose two new people instead of the previous team. I will meet all of you at the castle which will be Cortex's castle, outside though. Bye.'

Then Fake Crash walked away.

Crash: 'Aw come on, I just came here!'

Aku Aku: 'How about this? The teams that I will not choose will stay here.'

Crunch: 'Awesome!'

Uka Uka overheard as he shouted at everyone to be quiet.

Uka Uka: 'SHUSH YOUR BIG MOUTHS! I OVERHEARD AKU AKU SAID THAT THE TEAMS THAT WILL BE NOT CHOSEN ARE ALLOWED TO STAY HERE! SO IT GOES WITH EVERY TEAM AS US MASKS ARE HERE TO PROTECT YOU! HOW IS THAT?'

Everyone: 'Good!'

Uka Uka: 'Okay.'

At Cortex's Castle's entrance door.

Fake Crash was waiting for people to come. After 2 minutes, the teams appeared.

Fake Crash: 'Great, so what are the teams? Team Aku Aku?'

Von Clutch: 'Me and Penta here.'

Fake Crash: 'Okay, Uka Uka's team?'

Dingodile: 'Me and good ol' Tiny!'

Fake Crash: 'Team Aku Toku?'

Nash: 'Oh hell yeah, me and Krunk, let's move it!'

Fake Crash: Okay, team Mon Suta?'

Ratcicle: 'Me and Magmadon.'

Fake Crash: 'Team New Skool?'

Cortex (RE): 'Me and my niece!'

Fake Crash: 'And lastly, Team Py Ro?'

Rain: 'Me and Wind!'

Fake Crash: 'Okay, we are ready. Let's go to the graveyard of Cortex's Castle.'

Wind: 'Are you sure about this?'

Fake Crash: 'What's better, more popularity or more stupid fights that are easily won?'

Wind: 'More popularity.'

Tiny: 'Wait. Now Tiny is no smart person but Tiny knows castle means no graveyard so I know a place. Follow Tiny.'

Tiny led the way as he went to a empty room filled with nothing.

Tiny: 'How about here?'

Fake Crash: 'This is awesome, Tiny, great place.'

Tiny: 'Tiny smart!'

Fake Crash walked to the announcer booth's as he prepared.

Fake Crash: 'Hello everybody to this episode of Crash Bash 2! My name is Fake Crash and now I am here at Castle Bash. I changed my mind as we were supposed to do Ballistix but we will do the Crate Crush battles. Anyways, today I have a special guest. He has been only exclusive in the Arab, the West and Japan. This guy was like an mascot for this company. His name is Pepsi Man.'

Pepsi Man came in the booth. He was wearing white and orange to represent Crash Bandicoot.

Fake Crash: 'So Pepsi Man, how was life since your first appearance?'

Pepsi Man: 'Pretty good, I now learned to talk and I have a rivalry with Coca Cola Polar Bear. Also, I have new attires so yeah.'

Fake Crash: 'Okay, let's get this underway. So, the rules are simple. There is no time limit. Don't touch the Nitros. You only have 3 seconds to have a TNT. Crates are grabbed whenever you want. Lab Assistants will touch people as they will give weapons. Also, the newest weapon is N Brio's Beakers where you grab them and throw them at your opponents. The previous weapons from Psychotic Bash will be used. Are we clear? Okay. Pepsi Man, would you like to do the honours?'

Pepsi Man: '3, 2, 1...'

Pepsi Man and Fake Crash: 'GO!'

Penta then started spinning for an infinite amount of time to spin at his opponents. Most of them were damaged by the spun.

Ratcicle: 'Prepare to die, little penguin!'

Ratcicle raised his hand and smacked his hand to the ground. Then icicles appeared in front of him and Penta. Once it reached Penta, Penta was frozen but he broke the glass without even Ratcicle doing anything.

Ratcicle: 'How the…'

But Rain interrupted him by punching in the back of the head. So everyone was busy with someone. Von Clutch was busy fighting with Nina (RE), Penta fought with Dingodile, Tiny fought with Magmadon, Nash fought with Cortex (RE), Krunk fought with Wind, and Rain fought with Ratcicle.

Penta had some tiny trouble with Dingodile as Dingodile tried to kick at Penta. But Penta was too fast for Dingodile as she slid through the legs of Dingodile and started slapping Dingodile's leg so Dingodile can fall to his knees. After 100 slaps on the back of the knees of Dingodile, Dingodile bent down to his knees. Penta then slapped Dingodile 3 times on the face (If anyone watched Night at the Museum where Dexter and Larry had a slapping fight, this relates to this). Dingodile got mad and slapped Penta in the face. Penta then slapped Dingodile in the face.

And then those two had been trading slaps for 2 minutes until Penta got the advantage by slapping Dingodile hard. Then Penta reached for his pocket (He was wearing pants) and grabbed some can. It said 'Whipped Cream!'. Penta then sprayed whipped cream on Dingodile's face. Soon after 20 seconds, Dingodile's face was covered with whipped cream.

Pepsi Man: 'Hey, look at Dingodile!'

Fake Crash: 'Hahahahahahaha! This is the life.'

Pepsi Man: 'Have you actually seen Penta and Dingodile slapping each other?'

Fake Crash: 'Yeah.'

Pepsi Man: 'Well, it reminds me back in the movie Night at the Museum. I mean, the two had a slap fight and now, Dingodile looks like a snowman or what Larry looked like.'

Fake Crash: 'That's true.'

Dingodile got up but tripped over a TNT. The 3 second countdown started as then, the TNT blasted while Dingodile was flying. Dingodile then landed right at a Nitro as flied again. This time, when Tiny was about to give Magmadon a punch, Tiny's elbow went right into Dingodile's face. Dingodile then slipped because the floor was wet because of whipped cream. Then, Dingodile turned to an angel ball.

DINGODILE ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash and Pepsi Man then started laughing.

Pepsi Man: 'Well, the first elimination happens to Dingodile.'

Fake Crash: 'Well, actually, the first funniest elimination!'

And the two commentators laughed.

Fake Crash: 'Wait, I forgot, where is the music?'

Fake Crash put his CD in the stereo.

'Pepsi Man Theme Song (ORIGINAL)' played.

Pepsi Man: 'Thanks for putting my theme song man.'

Fake Crash: 'Well, today, you are the guest host. You deserve it!'

Magmadon was distracted by the music as he started dancing. He did the Disco as he also rolling his forearms into circles. Tiny then interrupted his dance by punching him in the back. Then Tiny grabbed a crate and threw it at Magmadon. Magmadon lost balance as he was moving backwards but was getting closer to a Nitro. Ratcicle then tackled Magmadon to save the fiery mutant.

Fake Crash: 'Wow, a big save by Ratcicle.'

Pepsi Man: 'Well, it was a lucky save. If Magmadon actually fell, he will be eliminated.'

Nina (RE) had control over Von Clutch as attacked him with her robotic hands. Nina then stretched her robotic hands to carry Von Clutch and throw him to a Nitro. Von Clutch turned into an angel ball.

VON CLUTCH ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'And there's goes the cyborg who is German, Von Clutch. The only teams that are in big jeopardy now are Uka Uka's team and Aku Aku's team. How will they survive this carnage?'

Pepsi Man: 'We will now after this commercial!'

**Okay, that is it for chapter 4. Anyways, so the stories that needs to be viewed are Crash Begins, Crash Bandicoot 3: Time, Crash Bandicoot: N Accuracy and yeah. Also, there was a reference to the Night of the Museum and actually, that was my funniest moment I ever saw so that is why I used it. And if you don't know who Pepsi Man is, search it up. Bye now.**


	5. Castle Bash Part b

**And I'm back, folks with more Crash Bash 2! Now, a few things I would like to cover up. One is that most Americans read my fanfic which is good so yeah. Two is the number of praise I have been getting for each fanfic I done. I have got nice comments and stuff like that and it is well, amazing from everyone of you so thank you. Third is the previous Crash Bandicoot fanfic I did (Super Wars) is getting some views but right now, it is really near the 500 views mark which is amazing. Again thank you, because if it weren't for any of you, this fanfic wouldn't have existed so thanks. Fourth thing is that after this chapter, I will update by 2-4 weeks depending on how busy I am. And lastly, a review or a follow would help. Mostly, a read could help so keep reading as the fight goes on.**

Fake Crash: 'And we are back from commercial as things got a handful after chaos had been caused.'

Pepsi Man: 'During the commercial, Nash got a serious punch by Magmadon as blood started to drip. The medicals then took care of Nash's blood so now the fight is going on.'

Fake Crash: 'Well, right now, Rain is suffering from the hands of Magmadon and Ratcicle while everyone is still healing.'

The 2 ice and fire mutants started kicking Rain to keep her down. But, Tiny and Krunk saved Rain from more suffering after both of them started punching Magmadon and Ratcicle right in the head. The two heavyweights (Tiny and Krunk) then gave strong uppercuts to make their opponents fall down to the ground. Then both of the heavyweights stared at each other as they both nodded. Then they looked at Nina and Cortex (RE) and went after them.

Both heavyweights then started attacking the scientist and the niece. Nina got the advantage by hurting Tiny in the balls. But Tiny reversed one of Nina's attacks by grabbing one of her robotic hands and he threw her to the booth. Both Pepsi Man and Fake Crash ducked out of the way. The table crashed.

Fake Crash: 'Oh my god! Nina snapped the table in half.'

And then Nina turned into an angel ball.

NINA (RE) ELIMINATED!

Pepsi Man: 'And now she is eliminated. What will happen to Cortex (RE) when he suffers the wrath of Krunk?'

Meanwhile, Magmadon and Ratcicle were doubling teaming on Nash as he got weaker by the mutants attacks. Then Magmadon then Nash in the teeth as blood started dripping. Then Ratcicle kicked him in the legs. Ratcicle got Nash's chin locked in Ratcicle's grip as Magmadon kicked Nash in the face. Then Nash turned into an angel ball.

NASH ELIMINATED!

Pepsi Man: 'And another elimination, this time, brutal.'

Fake Crash: 'Py Ro and Mon Suta's teams are looking pretty well in the battle so far but they shall not get their hopes high.'

Ratcicle and Magmadon then worked on Wind as she also suffered their wrath. Wind tried to blow them off but both mutants stood there motionless.

Magmadon: 'Hey, you suck, but you can you survive this?'

Magmadon did his special at Wind as she flew as impact struck on her. She landed right in front of Ratcicle as he punched right in her face. She was about to land on a Nitro but she used her magic to fly away from the Nitro. But then, Ratcicle raised both of his hands and smacked it in the ground. Out of nowhere, icicles froze Wind to the same spot she is in. Ratcicle then broke the ice and grabbed Wind. Then he threw Wind in the Nitro as she turned into an angel ball.

WIND ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Well the odds are not looking so good as Mon Suta's team are in the lead.'

Pepsi Man: 'Okay, next song!'

'Gangnam Style.' By PSY.

Magmadon started dancing once again, Cortex (RE) had a disgust face, Rain was busy stretching, Tiny roared, Penta sprayed foam everywhere like a madman, Ratcicle cracked his knuckles and Krunk kept slipping due to the foam Penta put.

Fake Crash: 'Well, Pepsi Man, it looks like we have fans.'

Pepsi Man: 'Not everyone. Cortex doesn't agree with this song.'

But now, Tiny, Penta, Krunk, Rain and Cortex (RE) are staring at Magmadon. Then at Ratcicle. Tiny and Krunk worked on Ratcicle while the rest worked on Magmadon. Penta, Rain and Cortex (RE) tackled Magmadon to foam.

Penta: 'Hey guys, come here, I have an idea, we need Ratcicle to do his special and make him freeze Magmadon, that will make Magmadon eliminated.'

Rain and Cortex (RE) nodded. The trio saw Tiny and Krunk down to their feet. The trio quickly started attacking Magmadon. Ratcicle raised his hand and smacked it to the ground to make his special. Penta, Cortex (RE) and Rain ducked out of the way while Magmadon suffered from Ratcicle's special. Magmadon is frozen right now like he didn't or can't survive more ice as he turned into an angel ball.

MAGMADON ELIMINATED!

Pepsi Man: 'Now I could say that this wasn't Ratcicle's fault, it was Magmadon's fault, he got distracted by music and it costed him and Ratcicle everything.'

Fake Crash: 'Well now, it is up to these competitors as they fight it out alone without any of their team members.'

All 6 competitors stared at each other. Tiny was staring at Ratcicle and so was Krunk. Rain was staring at Cortex (RE) while Cortex (RE) was staring at Penta. And chaos started.

Tiny and Krunk slammed Ratcicle's head on the walls. Then they both gave punches to the arms of Ratcicle's to weaken his special. A lab assistant appeared to touch Krunk as he gave him N Brio's Beakers. One was red and the other was pink. Krunk gave the pink one to Tiny as they both threw it at Ratcicle. Ratcicle screamed in pain as he got hurt. Tiny got a TNT to eliminate Ratcicle. Tiny threw at Ratcicle but Krunk was attacked by Cortex (RE) so he can also suffer the TNT explosion. Both Krunk and Ratcicle turned into angel balls.

RATCICLE ELIMINATED!

KRUNK ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Well, it was the perfect opportunity for Krunk to be eliminated so Cortex went in there to punch Krunk back in the head.'

Pepsi Man: 'Well, actually, Rain and Penta are laying in the grounds due to the Cortex attack he did so he went in there.'

The only people that are standing right now is Cortex (RE) and Tiny. Cortex looked around to look for help. Then he tried to run away from Tiny but Tiny grabbed his lab coat to prevent him from running away. But a piece of the lab coat got ripped so Cortex (RE) got away from Tiny's grasp. Cortex (RE) hid behind Pepsi Man's chair. But Tiny was in front of Pepsi Man. But Cortex (RE) pushed Pepsi Man's chair as it rolled right in front of Tiny while Pepsi Man tripped while Tiny fell.

Fake Crash: 'Whoa, Pepsi Man, are you okay?'

Tiny: 'May Tiny please have that chair?'

Fake Crash: 'Can't you use Pepsi Man's chair?'

Tiny: 'Won't he get mad at Tiny?'

Fake Crash: 'Fine here you go.'

Tiny then grabbed the chair as he ran with it. Cortex was meanwhile busy with Penta. Penta was in pain as Cortex (RE) kept attacking him. Cortex (RE) laughed evilly. While he turned around, the chair Tiny used went right in Cortex's head. Cortex tried to get up in a stable position. Tiny then pushed the chair right in front of Cortex (RE) as Cortex (RE) went riding with the chair. But the chair went closer to a Nitro. Cortex (RE) had no time to react but get an explosion in his face. The chair flied while Cortex hanged on to it but Tiny punched Cortex in the face. Cortex was not eliminated but was in pain.

Meanwhile, Penta had no advantage at Rain due to her kicks. Rain then grabbed a TNT and placed it right at Penta. Penta had no power to lift it away from him. Once it exploded, Penta turned into an angel ball.

PENTA ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'And there goes Penta. Well, still Aku Aku has a point so why would they care if they lose this one? Meanwhile, we still have a hurt Pepsi Man.'

Cortex (RE) then ran up to Tiny as he poked him in the eyes, resulting in Tiny can't see. Cortex (RE) then ran up to a weakened Rain as he blasted his plasma right at Rain's head. After the plasma attack, Rain fell down hard as she hurt her head in the ground hard. Then Cortex (RE) blasted a plasma right at her head again. Then she turned into a angel ball.

RAIN ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Well, it leaves us to Tiny and the big cheater.'

Cortex (RE) was about to use his plasma gun again but then...

Pepsi Man tackled Cortex (RE) down to the ground. Pepsi Man grabbed a TNT and threw it at Cortex (RE) as it blasted right at Cortex's (RE) head. Then he turned to an angel ball.

CORTEX (RE) ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Tiny wins Castle Bash! With the help of Pepsi Man, he needed it to eliminate Cortex.'

Pepsi Man: 'I had to do that for vengeance. He deserved it so haha.'

Fake Crash: 'Well everyone, thanks for coming for tonight's episode. Next time, the third Crate Crush battle will happen. How will things turn out? Well, thanks Pepsi Man and good night everybody!'

**And that's it for chapter 5. I will see you in the next chapter. (Shortest author's note)**


	6. Chapter full of events!

**Hi Crash Bash fans! I know, where have you been lately? Well, if you just read my profile (the updated one), there is some news and some feedbacks. If you haven't seen my profile, well, I gave feedback from my previous readers of Super Wars and there is something I might do, the sequel of Super Wars! Now, there is also a poll waiting for you, which is mostly about that sequel so check it out. Anyways, this chapter will have events occur. Anyways, moving on! Oh, and Fake Crash will be left handed because he is Fake Crash and Crash uses the bazooka with his right hand so they are both irregular but have the same blood (I know, weird!)**

Meeting Room

Fake Crash was busy writing some documents and plans for Crash Bash 2. His left hand writing on the paper while his right hand on his side of the head, looking bored. It was quiet. Fake Crash has never been alone doing work.

FLASHBACK

In 1998, he was all alone in the village in the Medieval. He was just still discovering the village. It had swordsmen that are unable to lift the sword properly, it had goats with purple aprons (I really don't know what they are but I call them Purple N) with N on it, and it also had green toads or frogs. The village also had a castle which belonged to William the Conqueror. The houses were one story and it was always a good climate. But, one day, on October, Fake Crash met a person looking like him. But he was different, he has less bushy eyebrows and he had smaller teeth. He also bigger, green eyes and blue pants. But then, Fake Crash wanted to make this clone recognize him by dancing his signature dance move. Then the clone recognized him.

Clone (Crash): Um, what are you doing?'

Fake Crash: 'Dancing for you, hehe.'

Crash: 'That's not a dance. That's a goofy dance. THIS IS a dance!'

Crash then danced his signature dance move.

Crash: 'Try it.'

Fake Crash tried to do Crash's signature dance move but he instead made mistakes. He pointed right instead of step and showoff to the right. Then he pointed left instead of step and showoff to the left. And then, he pretended to use a hammer by slamming it in the ground instead of hand chop right and left. And instead of doing the triple love machine, he did a gun pose and started to pretend his firing left and right. And when he did the turn, he did right. But when he was about to Crash's finishing pose, he did a princess pose instead. Crash had his jaw open wide and then face palmed.

Crash: 'You made my dance ugly! How dare you! What's your name?'

Fake Crash: 'Fake Crash. Could help me around? I mysteriously was transported here.'

Crash: 'My name is Crash. Do you know Cortex, N Tropy or N Gin?'

Fake Crash: 'Nope! I was created by Dr. Cane.'

Crash: 'Never heard of him. But why do you have to be involved?'

Fake Crash: 'It was a mystery I have never known just yet.'

Crash: 'I suggest you stay here, Fake Crash. My sister will find out about this. Okay, see ya!'

And off does Crash go to find the crystal. Fake Crash was smiling that he met a friend, well not yet. He needs to know him very well. Fake Crash went back to his house so he can sleep.

A few hours later, he received a mail that came from Crash himself.

'Dear Fake Crash,

Okay, if you have a way to go to Atlantis Era, then meet my sister in sea level of Atlantis. There she will need to know you. And, when we are done, I going to teach my dance.

Sincerely,

Crash Bandicoot.'

Fake Crash then took out a orb.

Fake Crash: 'Orb, to Atlantis!'

And the orb made a portal as Fake Crash entered. He was then standing on a island full with water. After a few minutes, .he saw a blonde girl using a motor water jet pack (I do not know what is called) and she even didn't noticed Fake Crash.

Fake Crash: 'Hey blonde, I'm here. Are you Crash Bandicoot's sister?'

Coco: 'Um, yes, who are you? Wait, are you Fake Crash?'

Fake Crash: 'Yes.'

Coco: 'What blood are you? What species are you? And Who created or evolved you?'

Fake Crash: 'My blood type is O. I am a bandicoot and I am also an impersonator. And I was created by Dr. Cane.'

Coco: 'I will need to give you a blood test. Hand me your weaker arm.'

Fake Crash held out his right arm as Coco took out a syringe so she can take the shot. Fake Crash was a bit hurt when he got the shot. As soon Coco took out the syringe, she left to find the crystal and the gem. Fake Crash took out his orb to go to the village. But then, another mail was sent to Fake Crash. This time from both Crash and Coco. It read:

'Dear Fake Crash,

It seems that you and Crash are related. You are like brothers, except nearly unrelated. And we discovered that your creator has connections with Crash's creator. They had been classmates when they were 10 years old. And now, we heard your creator has died. And you are also the same breed of bandicoots, the Eastern Barred Bandicoot. So you guys are like brothers except but created from a different family. I hope you understand,

Coco.'

Fake Crash was then scratching his head in confusion as his orb fell off the desk and broke. Fake Crash screamed and dropped the paper as his orb broke.

Fake Crash: 'How will I get out of here?'

After the Time Twister Machine couldn't hold itself and broke, Fake Crash was never seen again until 1999 where he appeared in a few races. And the reason to that, is because Fake Crash is related to Crash so they go wherever they go.'

END OF FLASHBACK

Fake Crash sighed as he looked back at the documents. He grabbed until Cortex (RE) barged in with the door breaking.

Cortex (RE): 'I want to sue Pepsi Man!'

Fake Crash: '*cough* Um, why?'

Cortex (RE): 'Are you blind, young filthy creature? The guy interfered in my match. He blew it! He cost me my match. I lost because of him!'

Fake Crash: 'What do you want me to do about it?'

Cortex (RE): 'I want him in court!'

Fake Crash spoke in the PA system.

Fake Crash: 'Pardon me but if Pespi Man is still in the building, come here in the meeting room immediately.'

After 1 minute, Pepsi Man came in as he wore his same attire from the event. When he saw Cortex (RE), he had his arms crossed.

Pepsi Man: 'Why did you call me and him?'

Fake Crash: 'We are going to court. Transport us to court please.'

And the three men disappeared. Pepsi Man and Cortex (RE) appeared while Fake Crash appeared wearing judge clothes and a wig.

Fake Crash: 'Please be seated, gentleman. And today's situation is the confrontation of both of you men. Let me explain the situation. It was for the match Castle Bash. Two men were last and they were this man with the tattoo N on his head and a mutated tiger. This N boy, and I already know his name but everyone needs to know who is who, used Pepsi globe boy here as a shield. He used an announcer's chair which was Pepsi globe's chair as a shield. And so at the end, Pepsi globe retaliated by tackling him and threw at him a dynamite. Anyone objects?'

No one stood up to object the case.

Fake Crash: 'Okay, it reads here in the book that using a person as a shield is considered cheating and Pepsi Globe could sue you maximum $100 000! And assault, well, N boy can sue you maximum $100 000 also. Do you guys up to $100 000 in your pockets?'

Both Pepsi Man and Cortex (RE) nodded in agreement.

Fake Crash: 'Globe boy, N Boy, your side of the story will happen now. BEGIN!'

Both men spoke at the same time and they started also to argue.

Fake Crash: 'SILENCE! I have footage since you guys are arguing! Roll it!'

And the footage included where it all happened. Fake Crash then turned to both of them as they both had their arms crossed.

Fake Crash: 'I am going to decide who is getting sued!'

Pepsi Man thoughts: _'Please be Cortex (RE), please be Cortex (RE)!_

Cortex (RE) thoughts: _'Please be Pepsi Man, please be Pepsi Man!'_

Fake Crash: 'And the person that is sued is Pepsi Man… '

Pepsi Man put his head down and stood up to pay up while Cortex (RE) cheered.

Fake Crash: '…AND Cortex (RE)!'

Cortex (RE) stopped cheering and started being scared. Pepsi Man, on the other side, started laughing.

Fake Crash: 'But I will decide how much you pay to each other. Pepsi Man, pay Cortex (RE) $1000. And Cortex (RE), pay Pepsi Man $2500.'

Cortex (RE): 'But, but, but…'

Fake Crash: 'Shut up and pay up!'

Cortex (RE) sighed and paid Pepsi Man the money while Pepsi Man did the same.

Fake Crash: 'Now for full proof that you guys will stop fighting, you guys will hug it out!'

Cortex (RE) and Pepsi Man had their eyeballs wide and long. And the people behind them were doing a cheer.

Audience: 'HUG IT OUT! HUG IT OUT! HUG IT OUT!'

Cortex (RE) and Pepsi Man shrugged and hugged each other as the audience cheered.

Fake Crash: 'There we go, go home now!'

And the three men transported to the meeting room.

Fake Crash: 'Thanks for coming Pepsi Man, bye now.'

Fake Crash transported Pepsi Man to his hometown.

Cortex (RE): 'What now?'

Fake Crash: 'The next battle will happen. You guys will stay here. The other 2 teams will come with us. And I am sure the masks will take care of you so bye.'

Fake Crash transported to a forest. And the 2 remaining teams from each mask team appeared. They were:

Aku Aku: Coco and Pasadena, Polar and Pura

Uka Uka: N Brio and N Tropy, N Trance and Pinstripe

Aku Toku: Zam and Zem, Norm and Geary

Mon Suta: Grimly and Scorporilla, Stench and Sludge

New Skool: Coco and Crunch, N Gin and Tiny

Py Ro: Voltage and Capacity, Jewel and Timber

Fake Crash: 'Okay, hey teams, which team will be in Temple Bash?'

Pasadena: 'Me and Coco, yee-haa.'

N Trance: 'Me and Pinstripe.'

Geary: 'Me and the mime.'

Scorporilla: 'Me and Grim!'

Coco (RE): 'Me and my brother, Crunch.'

Jewel: 'Me and Taco!'

Timber: 'It's Timber!'

Fake Crash: 'Okay, now we need to find the temple.'

After a minute, Fake Crash found a temple as he told the teams that are not participating to leave while the teams that are participating to follow him. As they got closer to the temple, there were no people due to it being 3 AM in China. And that temple was the actual Shaolin Temple.

Fake Crash: 'Here it is, the actual Shaolin Temple. How is it?'

Everyone: 'Great!'

Fake Crash: 'Well, you can stay here for the fight and yeah, camera man, get ready.'

Camera Man: 'Ready!'

Fake Crash: 'Action!'

Filiming starts now. The really bright light bulbs powered on. And Fake Crash sat on a announcer's table.

Fake Crash: 'And welcome back everyone for episode 3 of Crash Bash 2! My name is Fake Crash and this is Temple Bash. We are right now at the Shaolin Temple as we wait for our special guest to come along. But, today, an special event happened. Roll the clip.'

And the clip of Cortex (RE) and Pepsi Man lawsuit (I am not into court stuff) played. After the hug, the video stopped.

Fake Crash: 'So, Pepsi Man and Cortex (RE) ended up paying each other. Anyways, we are here at Shaolin Temple in China. And it is 3 AM in China so it makes it a bit tiring, especially for me. And here is the special guest.'

Soon, the special guest sat on the chair. He was China's very own Jackie Chan.

Fake Crash: 'Chan, how are you?'

Jackie: 'Pretty good, so what is this?'

Fake Crash: 'Right now, we are having a battle in China for entertainment people. It's called Crash Bash 2!'

Jackie: 'They are fighting? Cool!'

Fake Crash: 'Yeah, they are battling each other, but it includes dynamite and nitro and crates.'

Jackie: 'So they will die?'

Fake Crash gave a facepalm.

Fake Crash: 'Just watch and talk. Ready, set, GO!'

**I'll stop here. Next chapter will be a full battle. And also, check up for the top author's note so read it again. Okay, bye.**


	7. Temple Bash

**And I am back Crash Bash 2 fans! Anyways, this chapter is the whole Temple Bash battle. Now first off, thank you eternal1990 and Kagamine-Mitsu for reviewing. Second, I am really busy with fanfics now but then again, I still have 2 more months of school and it will finish so more time to do fanfics. Anyhow, Temple Bash w/ Jackie Chan.**

Everyone was going to charge at each other until _gongs _of bells happened. It was happened by Fake Crash.

Fake Crash: 'Sorry for the interruption but the producers sent me a message saying 'From now on, you will give your partners high five to get in the match. For example, if I was with Chan and we took on Coco and Pasadena, one person per team will fight it out. And to make your partner get in the fight, you got to high five him or her and you take his or her spot on waiting.' I did not have this idea, the producers did. Continue.'

Pasadena was in the arena with N Trance, Geary, Crunch, Jewel and Scorporilla. She fought Jewel while Crunch (RE) fought Scorporilla and N Trance fought Geary.

N Trance and Geary used their mechanical weapons to fight each other. N Trance used his mechanical arm to take his crane (I can't explain that well, but it is the mecha weapon he used in N Tranced) but Geary grabbed it and crushed it.

N Trance: 'You wanna fight? Let's do this!'

Geary: 'Sure, I would love to give you a piece of clean records I have done!'

Geary punched N Trance in the head. N Trance used hypnotism spells to trance Geary but Geary is using a force field to protect himself.

Jackie Chan: 'Woah, what's going on with the robot and the egg head?'

Fake Crash: 'It seems that N Trance AKA Egg Head is using hypnotism spells to hypnotize Geary but Geary AKA robot is using a force field to protect himself.'

N Trance started to put two hands to support the spell but Geary closed his eyes harder as the force field became bigger and stronger. N Trance pushed his hand forward to break the force field but the impact was so big, it created wind as it blew away everyone.

Pasadena was the first one to get up from the impact as she found a mallet. She used it to take down Jewel with it. But she didn't find Jewel. Jewel attacked her from behind kicking her in the body section. She grabbed the mallet and started viciously attacking her.

Fake Crash: 'It seems that Pasadena is being viciously attacked by Jewel.'

Jewel lifted Pasadena up and pushed her to the doors of the Shaolin Temple. She backed away from Pasadena. She sprinted right at her to give Pasadena a shoulder block takedown but Pasadena rolled away from Jewel as Jewel went head/ shoulder first to the doors.

Crunch (RE), N Trance and Geary started to punch Scorporilla's body but Scorporilla was more powerful than them as he did his special Ground and Pound. The impact was so huge that it made the trio fly to different directions. N Trance flew to the top of the temple, Crunch (RE) flew through the announcer's table and Geary flew through the doors of the temple.

Norm then started running to the inside of the temple as the cameraman followed him to see what he's doing. Geary held up his hand as Norm gave him a high five just to enter the match.

Fake Crash: 'And here comes Norm. Does size matter?'

Norm punched Scorporilla but no effect happened. Then he kicked Scorporilla in the torso but still no effect. Scorporilla laughed as he grabbed Norm's legs as he held him upside down. Scorporilla opened his mouth just to eat him. But Pasadena gave a thrust kick to Scorporilla making him let go of Norm. Norm then gave a kick to the balls to Scorporilla as Scorporilla screamed in pain.

Fake Crash: 'HAhahaahahahahaha, that was the smartest move I have seen!'

Jackie Chan: 'Funniest too.'

Norm jumped up and down in excitement but Pasadena interrupted him by giving him a thrust kick. Crunch (RE) then gave Pasadena a punch. He tried to give one to Scorporilla but Scorporilla grabbed his arm and kicked his torso. While Scorporilla is still recovering, N Trance jumped from the top of the temple to land in Scorporilla's back. N. Trance then grabbed Scorporilla's tail just to destroy it. But, a flame appeared from Scorporilla's tail as it caused a fire at N Trance's body. N Trance ran in circles screaming for help. He was like an obstacle for his opponents. After 2 minutes of running around in pain, N Trance smothered in ashes. Then he turned into an angel ball.

N TRANCE ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Uka Uka's team might get eliminated but maybe not because Pinstripe is a maniac and could eliminate everyone.'

Jackie Chan: 'That's true.'

Pinstripe entered the ring with Norm and Scorporilla fighting. Norm headbutted Scorporilla but no effect on Scorporilla although it made Norm dizzy and have miniature Norms dancing around his head. Norm was so dizzy that he didn't notice that he kicked Scorporilla's balls again. Scorporilla screamed in pain again.

Pinstripe: 'Shut up! Youse sound like a wittle madame.'

Pinstripe fired his gun shots as Scorporilla had no time to block it so he turned into an angel ball.

SCORPORILLA ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'And the big guy is eliminated!'

Jackie Chan: 'We still have 10 competitors left. What would happen to the teams?'

Grimly entered the arena as he slowed down time to dodge Pinstripe's gun shots that is aiming at him. He floated (because he doesn't have feet and he flies) to Pinstripe while dodging the bullets. He gave Pinstripe a uppercut to the jaw. Grimly went back to normal as Pinstripe hit the ground hard. Grimly then grabbed the Tommy Gun.

Fake Crash: 'Oh no, I do not like what I am seeing!'

Jackie Chan: 'You don't like how Norm is dancing Gentleman?'

Fake Crash: 'Not that! Look at Grimly!'

Jackie Chan: 'He took Pinstripe's Tommy Gun.'

Grimly laid the gun to the ground and he punched it while it breaks.

Following note: This fanfic is rated T and I don't feel like changing the ratings to M so the most vulgar swearing words will be used as *beep*. Thank you! And if you want to know what he said without *beep*, PM to know.'

Pinstripe: 'MY GUN! You *beep* bitch broke my amazing gun! Bitchly, you are going to *beep* pay!'

Fake Crash and Jackie Chan: 'LANGUAGE!'

Grimly: 'AHHHHHHH!'

Grimly found a potion as threw it at Pinstripe which caused blood started to appear in Pinstripe's head.

Grimly: 'MMD (Make Me Disappear)'

Grimly soon disappeared to the meeting room. Although, not the meeting room he was supposed to be in. He was back in Australia in a business meeting room.

Grimly: 'MMGBTTB (Make Me Go Back To Temple Bash!) Back! Back!'

Grimly suddenly disappeared in the meeting room as he arrived back in Temple Bash only to be met with a punch to the face by Pinstripe.

Fake Crash: 'FAIL!'

Jackie Chan: 'Jewel is still laying there where she tried to shoulder block takedown Pasadena.'

Fake Crash: 'Check on her.'

Jackie Chan ran to Jewel holding her neck in big pain. Medics (Lab Assistants) came in with a stretcher to take Jewel to the medics. Timber went in to check Jewel.

Medic #1: 'She is in a bad position right now. She will be escorted to the hospital. She's eliminated as of this moment.'

Jackie Chan ran to the announcer's table while Timber entered the match and Jewel and the medics disappearing.

JEWEL ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'So Timber will tag in?'

Jackie Chan: 'Well she's hurt badly and the medics also said something. The neck injury might recover for 3 months and that's the minimum amount of time she needs to recover.'

Fake Crash: 'She has to be replaced! By who though?'

Pinstripe kept attacking with his fists and feet. Meanwhile, Norm was this time dancing to 'We Speak No Americano' but was interrupted by Pasadena with a thrust kick. But Timber tackled Pasadena and attacked her with her wood like features. Timber grabbed her tail and spun her around like she was a cowboy rope. After 2 minutes of spinning her, Timber let go of Pasadena as Pasadena was really dizzy. Pasadena was walking off the arena, trying to keep her balance and she couldn't see anything except big black dots. She arrived at a pit hole as she fell through it as Nitro explosions were heard as she turned into an angel ball.

PASADENA ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: '8 competitors left. The teams with 2 members are Norm and Geary and Coco (RE) and Crunch (RE). Who will survive?'

Jackie Chan: 'Where is Norm going?'

Norm was going inside the temple through the hole that Geary went through. He was there motioning him to come. Luckily, except for the announcers, didn't notice. Coco (RE), Coco and Grimly was surrounding a defenseless Pinstripe. Pinstripe fought back the girls but Grimly used slow down time magic to attack Pinstripe. The trio overpowered Pinstripe. Grimly gave a uppercut that sent Pinstripe flying to Coco (RE) who kicked him in the head just to fly over to Coco as she punched Pinstripe who went flying to Timber who gave a uppercut to Pinstripe really high, mostly higher than the temple's peak. He landed on the ground hard on his back. There was so much pain in him so much that he turned to an angel ball.

PINSTRIPE ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'There goes Team Uka Uka!'

Timber and Grimly punched Coco and Coco (RE) in the stomach as they put the girls in a seated position in their shoulders. They slammed the girls to the broken Tommy gun which caused a lot of pain for them and turned into angel balls.

COCO (RE) AND COCO ELIMINATED!

Jackie Chan: 'There goes Team Aku Aku. Who will survive? There are 5 competitors left.'

Fake Crash: 'Look on the top of the temple!'

Geary and Norm was there standing in the top chatting.

Norm: 'Okay, what's the plan?'

Geary: 'Well, I am going to use my multi detonator on Grimly and Timber since they are the toughest. The detonator contains dynamite. My eye will scan the detonator first just so it can fly over to our enemies. And once Crunch (RE) is left, he will start cheering because we are not here. Then we jump from here to there attacking him. Understand?'

Norm: 'Yep!'

Geary took out 2 detonators and scan them as they flied to Grimly and Timber's bodies. They didn't feel anything as they still fought with Crunch (RE). After a few minutes, the detonator exploded as both Grimly and Timber flied to the streets as they bonked their heads hard. But both of them were attacked by a delivery truck. That made them turn into angel balls.

TIMBER AND GRIMLY ELIMINATED!

Crunch (RE) started cheering but the annoucer's didn't announce him as the winner. He argued with the announcers.

Norm: 'Now?'

Geary: 'Now.'

Both of the men jumped from the top of the temple and shoulder block took down Crunch (RE). The impact was so hard on Crunch (RE) (That's because Geary's shoulder were pure metal) that he turned into an angel ball.

CRUNCH (RE) ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Here are your winners, Norm and Geary!'

Norm jumped up and down in excitement and Geary mocked Crunch (RE) by doing his win pose.

Jackie Chan: 'What a finishing move by these men.'

Fake Crash: 'Anyways, a point goes to team Aku Toku. What will happen in Sandy Bash? Who will win?'

Jackie Chan: 'The battle was really intense that it made me want to watch more. Defiantly a must see. Keep it up!'

Fake Crash: 'Thanks Chan! We will see you in the next episode of Crash Bash. Bye. Thanks Chan for coming.'

**And I'm done! Also, I forgot to give a thank you to pura blaze for giving me a follow for the fanfic. Anyways, read and review. Thanks.**


	8. Sandy Bash (PG needed or not)

**And I am back guys with more Crash Bash 2. Now, thanks to eternal1990 for reviewing. And this episode of Crash Bash 2 might be long. Anyways, read on because my author's note in the end is important. And here on this chapter, there will be 3 guests. One will be a guest commentator, a guest announcer and a mystery guest, the people who followed, who favorite or reviewed this story will be in this fanfic right here. No kidding. So the first two to be in this fanfic are eternal1990 and kagamine mitsu. And I know, one of those dark fanfics admirers and the other speaks Spanish so I really need to think of a way to make this chapter a creative chapter. Also, this is the only chapter (I think) that will be rated T. Okay, moving on.**

The group that participated in Temple Bash returned to the warp room. They were soon arguing with Fake Crash because they had been waiting for 5 minutes to reach the warp room.

Geary: 'Fix the travelling system, you ignoramus.'

Crunch (RE): 'I will break yo' teeth if yo' don't fix it.'

Pinstripe: 'This socks!'

N Trance: 'Socks? Seriously?'

Pinstripe: 'What? I said socks.'

Pasadena: 'Hilly Billy, it sucks, not socks, the things you wear!'

Pinstripe: 'Thot's my accent, youse idots.' (That's my accent, you idiots.)

Fake Crash: 'QUIET!'

Everyone froze and turned to look at Fake Crash.

Fake Crash: 'Calm down. We will fix it now. It's fixed, happy? Anyways, the remaining people who haven't been in a Crate Crush level will need to come here now just so the last Crate Crush level is finished. Wait, I need to explain something, meet me in the Meeting Room with all the teams.'

Coco: 'You got it.'

And everyone sprinted off to Entertainment Land to get their teams while Fake Crash walked to the Meeting Room. Everyone was jammed trying to go to Entertainment Land. Norm was accidently pushed by Coco to fall to his doom but he got lucky as he grabbed a nearby ledge. But everyone was stepping on his fingers so he fell down to Earth as everyone saw him fall to his doom. But there was something white under him. He landed on it as he had force on it and bounced off it to land on the Moon.

Geary: 'Is that a trampoline?'

Everyone pushed Geary to fall to the trampoline. But he was too heavy for the trampoline so he went right through it and he was like a mechanical asteroid falling to Earth. But he was quickly stopped by green magic which made him disappear. And it also happened to Norm too.

Soon, everyone appeared in Entertainment Land. Norm and Geary appeared as Aku Toku got angry at the duo.

Aku Toku: 'Are you foolish Geary? Why would you jump to see if it is a trampoline. Norm, punch people if people push ya around. Got it? Okay, Zem, Zam, you win this one, we win the Crate Crush battles.'

Aku Aku: 'Okay, so we are a bit behind on everything but I can understand that the opponents are tough. Polar and Pura, we need you to take care of yourselves. Good luck.'

Uka Uka: 'Insignificant morons! Everyone else is catching up to us. We need to win. Nitrus, Nefarious, it is up to you to break the tie breaker. Do it for the team.'

Py Ro: 'Okay, Voltage, Capacity, you guys need to win this battle to prevent anyone winning, especially Aku Aku's team, Uka Uka's team and Aku Toku's team.'

Mon Suta: 'Spike, Snipe, Scorporilla, Grimly, Magmadon, Ratcicle, do you know how do I feel when you guys lost? I felt like murdering you. But, I will think that Sludge and Stench will make me proud and happy. So let them show you what it means to be winners.'

New Skool: 'Well, this is it. The last Crate Crush battle. It is all up to N Gin and Tiny to win. Make us proud you 2.'

Soon, Fake Crash walked up to the front and used the microphone to talk.

Fake Crash: 'Excuse me people but I have announcements to make. The ratings are through the roof. So we need to keep this up. Oh, and since 3 teams are tied, there could be a fourth but I am what about to tell you is that if there is a tie like 1-1-1-1 or 2-2, we will settle this in a tie breaker match depending on category. An example is that if there is a four way tie, then the winners of each battle will take on each other in the hardest battle arena we could find. There are 3 trophies, 1 bronze, 1 silver and 1 gold. And also, today's guests are people called eternal1990 and kagamine mitsu. Look, they sent us a letter to us about how they adore this thing (NOT REAL, eternal1990 and I trade reviews most of the time so yeah and kagamine mitsu, well, she loves my previous fanfic and this as well so yeah) going on and accepted both into coming in for only one episode, only one. And they are fan girls, so be careful guys, they might ask for autographs and stuff. And lastly, Sandy Bash is the last Crate Crush arena so we need to make it a really good one. Okay, people needing to go to Sandy Bash will go now, let's go because the girls arrived now.'

Everyone turned around and saw 2 girls. One looked like she was 18 years old. She had the flag Chile on her black T Shirt. She had blue pants. She has black hair that goes to her backbone.

Chile girl: 'Oh, Dios mío! ¿Es eso Crash Bandicoot con todos?! Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo están ustedes? Los amo chicos! Mi nombre es Delcy F. A. Carrillo. L., pero me acaba de llamar kagamine mitsu.' (Oh my God! Is that Crash Bandicoot with everyone?! Oh my gosh! How are you guys? I love you guys! My name is Delcy F.A. Carrillo. L. but just call me kagamine mitsu)

The other girl looked like she was 17 or something She had black hair with brown eyes. She had a video games console on her blue shirt. She was wearing black shorts with a white stripe on her right leg. She had headphones resting on her shoulders.

Girl with headphones: 'She speaks Spanish. Does anyone here know how to speak Spanish?'

Cortex: 'hola kagamine mitsu. Entonces, ¿quién es su persona favorita ya que hemos estado en la televisión, los videojuegos y los cómics?' (Hi there kagamine mitsu. So, who is your favorite person since we have been in television, video games and comics) I said who is your favorite person in our whole group?

Girl with headphones: 'Umm, since when did he speak Spanish? I thought he only speaks English and Weapons language.'

Kagamine Mitsu: ' Cortex, odio decir esto, pero mi personaje favorito es Megamix.' (Cortex, I hate to say this but my favorite character is Megamix)

Cortex: 'She loves Megamix!'

Everyone literally had their eyes nearly popping out.

Crash: 'Why? Can't you choose your amazing hero?'

Girl with headphones: 'Okay, enough about kagamine here. Call me eternal1990. Look, I have been reviewing this whole show but I am not a light hearted viewer so could the guests pick a stipulation from now on?' She said.

Fake Crash: 'Fine, stipulations will be added to matches made by guests.'

Everyone argued with Fake Crash about this but he plugged his ears and sang 'Gangnam Style' loudly. Everyone was disturbed by this events so they stopped talking as Fake Crash stopped singing.

Fake Crash: 'Okay, eternal, what is the stipulation of the match?' Fake Crash asked.

Eternal: 'Well, as I said, I am dark hearted so tonight, I need violence. I need blood. I need these to make it better tonight. So, tonight, I want Sandy Bash to have no area limits so the opponents can move around. I also want the beach to have weapons there to make the violence to make it better. So that's all I need.'

Fake Crash nodded in agreement. He grabbed a walkie talkie and spoke to his assistant.

Fake Crash: 'Hey, could you please add weapons to the beach? Thanks. Okay, so I know that the remaining teams should go now so go remaining teams.'

The teams that will be in Sandy Bash disappeared with the guests and Fake Crash. They all appeared in the beach. It looked like the one in Wrath of Cortex.

Fake Crash: 'Hi guys and I am here with the newest episode of Crash Bash 2. Tonight, we have 2 guests. And they chose a stipulation for this match. So, in the right of me, she is an Espanol speaking girl. Her name is Kagamine Mitsu. On the left of me, she is one violent, dark girl. She likes music however. Her name is eternal1990. And tonight, our stipulation is a open area land and use of weapons match. Okay, because this is a move around match with weapons, there will be no tagging in. Everyone will be in the match in the same time. Ready, set…'

The girls: 'GO!'

Zem, Zam, Polar, Pura, Brio, Tropy, N. Gin (RE), Tiny (RE), Voltage, Capacity, Sludge and Stench all stared at each other. But mostly, Tiny (RE), N. Gin (RE), Voltage, Capacity, Sludge and Stench stared at each other. They all attacked Brio, Tropy, Polar, Pura, Zem and Zam. Sludge stretched his arms to grab a steel foldable chair. He gave a chair shot to Polar as Polar fell to the ground hard. He was seen bloody in his head.

Eternal: 'Yep, that's what I want to see!'

Kagamine: (Translating it in English) Ouch, that hurts badly.'

Fake Crash: 'Also, it looks like it will rain with thunder and lightning.'

The clouds turned grey and it rained hard. Lightning struck as thunder rumbled the ground. Everyone was wet but Sludge. The rain was making him stronger. He stretched his arms to grab Polar as he put him inside his slimy body.

Kagamine: 'Eww, that is disgusting. Where is he going with Polar?'

Sludge climbed to the top of the volcano. He fought with Polar as he slapped him with his flabby arms. Pura saw Polar in trouble. He gasped and ran on fours to get a ladder. He ran with the ladder to the top of the volcano.

Eternal: 'Oh my god! Look up top!'

Pura hit the ladder in Sludge's body. Sludge fell to the ground as Pura kept attacking Sludge with a ladder. She then started kicking his body but her whole body went through his body. She was in Sludge's body. She took control of Sludge as Sludge ran down to the ground. Pura made him grab a table. He set up the table beside the commentator's table.

Fake Crash: 'Uh-oh, I don't like what Pura is doing.'

Eternal: 'Well, I like it, so just stop being sadistic. You wouldn't want me to kick you in the balls hard, now would you like that?'

Fake Crash: 'You know what, STOP! Guys, take a break. It seems that eternal1990 wants to give a kick to my balls. Well, do it eternal1990.'

Eternal stood up and stared at Fake Crash. Instead of kicking his balls, she slapped his face. But Pura ignored that slap as she stretched Sludge's arms to grab Sludge's partner, Stench. Pura/Sludge slapped the long stretchy arms on Stench's face. But Sludge grabbed Pura out of his body and threw him at his partner, Polar. Stench then punched Sludge right in the face. Sludge immediately got up and told his partner that Pura was controlling him.

Fake Crash: 'Okay, now the music begins. This is what I got so far. Made by Three 6 Mafia.'

Fake Crash played the music. The music that played was 'Some Bodies Gonna Get It' by that band.

Meanwhile, Tropy was using his tuning fork on Zem. Those strikes made by Tropy gave too much pain to Zem. N Tropy then gave a shot by the tuning fork in Zem's head. While Zem was in the ground unconscious, N Tropy beat him up with a garbage can. Once Zem stood up, Tropy pushed Zem's whole body inside the whole garbage can.

Tropy: 'BRIO! You done yet?'

Brio: 'M-m-m-my opponent is d-d-d-d-d-down, hehehehehehehehe.'

Tropy: 'Well, turn into a monster!'

Brio grabbed a green potion and drank it.

Fake Crash: 'Oh, yes, there it is. N Brio will unleash his fury.'

Kagamine: 'Here goes N. Brio drinking the potion of monster formation.'

Brio turned into a green monster (not the one in Crash Bandicoot 1). He had red eyes, fangs, standing about 9 foot tall, green fur and really muscular arms. He grabbed a 20 foot ladder. It was silver made. Brio broke the ladder in half. He roared with such noise that the clouds were shaking.

Fake Crash: 'Uh oh, he is defiantly mad.'

N Tropy: 'Fly Leviosa!'

The tuning made the garbage can levitate. N Tropy pushed the tuning fork upwards to the sky. The garbage can didn't levitate anymore, it just flew up to the sky really high. N Tropy got ready in a baseball position. Finally, when the garbage can was nearly to get struck, N Tropy made time slower by only 1 minute. He struck the garbage can in that baseball position. He made time back to normal. N Brio then the garbage can with his strong arms back to N Tropy. N Tropy hit the garbage can again with the tuning fork, this time heading to everyone else. The garbage can hit everyone. But it mostly hit N Gin's (RE) head. The garbage can was stuck on N Gin's missile.

Eternal: 'Great combo by Tropy and Brio. And a bonus, the garbage can gets stuck in N Gin's (RE) head.'

Fake Crash: 'But the question is, if N Gin or Zem gets eliminated, will they eliminate together?'

Kagamine: 'You know what, I think the winners will be N Tropy and N Brio. They are taking control of the battle so far.'

N Tropy: 'Brio, come here.'

Brio came to Tropy.

Tropy: 'Look, N Gin's (RE) is with Zem. They are both knocked out cold. We want to eliminate them. So we both need to take down both of them.'

Brio pulled out a sword. He pushed the sword through the garbage can.

Zem: 'AHHHHHHHH! It hurts.'

Brio, still in his monster form, grabs the sword as it both lifts up N Gin (RE) and the garbage can. Both Tropy and Brio looked at the volcano while they both looked at the opponents. They were still down. Tropy and Brio walked to the volcano. They looked down at the volcano. They jump through the volcano's hole.

Fake Crash: 'Oh my! I think 4 men are eliminated. Any second now.'

The camera showed Tropy and Brio inside the volcano with their opponents. They both sat down.

Brio: 'Hey, look, t-t-t-t-t-this is a sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shish kebab.'

Tropy: 'Mmm, me love a shish kebab.'

Brio stuck the sword on top of the lava as it was roasting the shish kebabs.

Kagamine: 'Ha, look at this. Shish kebab time.'

Eternal: 'Well, we might have an elimination right now.'

Fake Crash: 'Well, the shish kebabs should get ready because that lava is boiling hot.'

N Gin and Zem: 'AAHHHHHH! HELLLLPPPPPP!'

Brio: 'You want more spicy? Here you go.'

Brio threw the sword at the lava. Soon, 2 angel balls appeared and left the volcano.

N GIN (RE) ELIMINATED!

ZEM ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Yep, shish kebabs are eliminated from the contest.'

Kagamine: 'Well, that means we only have 10 competitors left.'

Eternal: 'Yep, that is right Kagamine.'

Fake Crash: 'You speak Spanish?'

Eternal: 'Nope, Google Translate speaker is translating to around the world but you. If you did have a phone, you can understand it.'

N Tropy used his tuning fork to teleport both of them outside of the volcano. Tiny (RE) grabbed Polar and Pura on his shoulders. He dropped Polar to the ground. He gave a swing to Pura, turning around in spirals. Soon, after a while, he slammed Pura through the set up table. Pura was grabbing his arms in pain. Tiny (RE) was however dizzy.

Tiny (RE): 'Well, Siberian Tigers are way too new looking for Tasmanian Tigers so we tigers are better than other tigers.'

Sludge grabbed 4 more tables and set them up beside the commentator table. He stretched his legs to the table in top. He grabbed the dizzy Tiny (RE) and put him on the top table. He then grabbed Stench as Stench jumped on top of Tiny (RE) to break 5 tables.

Fake Crash: 'Oh my! I think Tiny (RE) died.'

Soon, Tiny (RE) turned into an angel ball.

TINY (RE) ELIMINATED!

Eternal: 'Stop giving spoiler alerts you douche.'

Fake Crash: 'Okay, okay. Just saying.'

Kagamine: 'Well, there goes Team New Skool will not have a chance to be in the tie breaker maybe.'

Voltage started electricity bolts on Polar which burned him as he just stood there. Capacity then disappeared as he punched Polar. He grabbed a chair and hit it on the head on Polar's bloody head. Voltage set up a 30 foot ladder to make it stable to stand. Capacity climbed the ladder as he dragged the poor Polar to climb as well.

Eternal: 'Yep, I see extreme going to happen.'

Kagamine: 'I don't like the looks of this.'

Voltage was laughing maniacally but N Tropy attacked Voltage with the tuning fork right in the kidney. Brio pushed the ladder down as both Capacity and Polar fell down. They both landed on a rock. Capacity landed on his neck while Polar landed on his back. Polar couldn't take anymore of this damage he is taking. Capacity, however, is getting medical attention to check if he is okay or not. Capacity was seriously injured as he wasn't moving. Capacity and Polar turned to angel balls.

CAPACITY ELIMINATED!

POLAR ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Hmm, 7 people left. The only teams that do not have an elimination are Team Uka Uka and Team Mon Suta. Pura, Voltage and Zam have to take care of themselves because they are all alone.'

Eternal: 'I understand how serious these eliminations were. They were really brutal.'

Kagamine: 'I agree with you. But, can you agree that the reason why most eliminations occurred were because of Tropy and Brio?'

Eternal: 'Yeah, they are right now the dominating force.'

Pura, Stench, Sludge and Zam attacked Brio as they pushed him to the rock head first. Then the quadruple attacked Brio with multiple punches and kicks to the body. Zam burped and gave the tuning fork to Voltage. Voltage electrocuted the fork as it became stronger.

Fake Crash: 'Death is near, I guess.'

Voltage struck the fork on Tropy's body as Tropy gasped for life. He turned into an angel ball.

TROPY ELIMINATED!

Eternal: 'And 6 people left to battle it out. A monster, a tiger cub, a slime monster, a mutated skunk, a electricity element guy and some creature to battle.'

Soon, Zam and Stench stare at each other. They then smiled as they got near Pura. Stench turned around and Zam shot his face to his face. Zam burped really disgusting gas and Stench farted. Pura couldn't stand the gas as he passed out. Sludge ran to him and slapped him. He then grabbed the small cub and threw him at Brio. Pura turned to an angel ball because he landed on one of Brio's bolts in the head.

PURA ELIMINATED!

Fake Crash: 'Well, I don't know but Team Mon Suta has took over.'

Brio got really mad and grabbed Zam and threw him at Sludge which made Zam go inside Sludge's body. He also threw Stench and Voltage inside Sludge's body. He then threw Sludge and the people inside him to the volcano as the camera watched them burn to death. Soon, 3 angel balls went flying.

Eternal: 'What, who survived?'

Sludge appeared from the ground and laughed. He looked different though. He has lava on his right arm, his left leg and his torso.

Fake Crash: 'Oh my god. I don't think he is a mutant. He is some sort of chemical mutant.'

STENCH ELIMINATED!

ZAM ELIMINATED!

VOLTAGE ELIMINATED!

Sludge: 'Do you think that would stop me? I am not human! I am not a mutant! The reason why I am still alive is because you left your potions behind in the castle. I mistakenly drank it and it said 'Immune to Lava!' so now you know what will happen to me when I meet anything with lava.'

Sludge slapped his right arm at Brio's face.

Brio: 'Urrrr. Come at me!'

Sludge ran to Brio and kicked him in the face but he was met with a potion to the face. The whole potion spilled at Sludge. It read 'Potion Remover.' Sludge had no more lava torso, no more lava arm and no more lava leg.

Sludge: 'What happened? Where's my lava body?'

Brio: 'That potion was a potion remover. No more powers for you, now!'

Brio gave a shot right in the head to Sludge with the chair. Brio grabbed the back of Sludge's head as he gave multiple punches to the head. Brio then stomped on Sludge's arms to weaken his attacks.

Eternal: 'With a strategy from Brio, I think Team Uka Uka will win the Crate Crush battle.'

Fake Crash: 'Oh my god! Look up!'

It was raining crates! Any form, any shape. There were boxes, steel crates, TNTs and Nitros falling down. Brio didn't feel a hit when the crates hit him, even the Nitros. However, Sludge was bouncing each time he was hit by a crate. Brio grabbed 36 crates and stacked them. Brio then pushed down the tower of crates just for Sludge to get hurt but Sludge had fast reflexes as he dodged the falling tower. He then gave a uppercut to Brio's face. He then gave jabs to the body of Brio. Sludge then grabbed a pipe. He then hit the pipe on Brio's whole body. Soon, blood started to come out of Brio's body.

Kagamine: 'And the blood is happening!'

Eternal: 'What, that doesn't make sense.'

Fake Crash: 'Well, Sludge is having the advantage and there is a chance that he will win this all tonight.'

Sludge grabbed 6 tables. He put 3 beside each other. Then he put 4 tables on top of the 2 tables. And lastly, he put 1 more on the very top. Then he grabbed 3 ladders. He set up a ladder in front of the pyramid tables. He put the 2nd ladder on the top of the pyramid. And he put the last ladder in the back of the pyramid stack. And lastly, he grabbed 2 chairs and put them on the pyramid, set up.

Fake Crash: 'Sludge is thinking brutal here.'

Sludge turned to grab Brio but he was met with a clothesline from Brio.

Eternal: 'I think that clothesline might have hurt Brio's arm.'

Fake Crash: 'But I admit, Sludge didn't see that coming to him. I think that was a good clothesline.'

Kagamine: 'Which was out of nowhere.'

Sludge suddenly got up and slapped Brio. Sludge climbed the ladder and pulled Brio up the ladder. Sludge then jumped away from the ladder and push the ladder to the huge pyramid stack. Everything broke and collapsed while Brio was holding his body in pain.

Fake Crash: 'Holy F***! That has to be the most violent scene I have ever seen in a Crate Crush battle. This match should be a 5 star rated by everyone, only this match!'

Eternal: 'And you know what, that was one heck of a ride there Brio got. However, I agree with Fake Crash, this match only should be rated 5 stars.'

Kagamine: 'You know, I think this is a victory to Team Mon Suta.'

Soon, Brio turned to an angel ball and disappeared.

BRIO ELIMINATED!

SLUDGE AND STENCH WIN!

Fake Crash: 'What a victory to Team Mon Suta. And I got to say, there were some defining moments of this match. And there were some breaking points. And garbage cans.'

Kagamine: 'Well, there will be a tie breaker in the next episode with what guest, Fake Crash?'

Fake Crash: 'Well, I was hoping for another reviewer for Ballistix but since there is a tie breaker, there will be a very special guest.'

Eternal: 'Well, I am going to suggest this to my friends. So, Fake Crash, do the honors.'

Fake Crash: 'Alright, so thank you everyone for watching a Rated T or Rated M version of Crash Bash 2 and I will see you next time in another episode of Crash Bash 2. Bye.'

The girls: 'BYE!'

Fake Crash transported the girls back to their home and he and Sludge transported back to the warp room. He and Sludge went to the Entertainment Room. Everyone was clapping for not only Sludge, but Fake Crash for putting this idea.

Fake Crash: 'Thank you. Now, Sludge's team won which means there will be a tie breaker round. But not so fast, a representative from each team will take on a boss separately, not the same boss. For example, if Crash was chosen, he could fight Papu Papu. And if Cortex was chosen, he would fight Yaya Panda. You know what I mean? And I do have plans for the tie breaker round so you guys have to be ready for it. Okay, bye now.'

Fake Crash left the Entertainment Room and slept in the meeting room.

**Yes, that will be it for this chapter. Now, I admit, this was one long chapter. And that was kind of a battle there. I never tried typing a 4000 (or more) word chapter. So, in the next chapter, there will be all the boss fights and most probably, the tie breaker round. So, review, favorite or something and I will see you later. And oh yeah, on June 23 2013 (yep, the Supermoon day), there will be a poll on my profile so check it out that day. Okay, bye now.**


End file.
